Learning to Love
by Prisoner of Sorrow
Summary: A law is made that states that muggles must now marry purebloods.Hermione is given 3 sexy wizards to choose from.Which one will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**There is going to be a bit of Blaise x Hermione, but it is not the main focus. I know I haven't written anything for a while, but I wanted to post this. It's been an idea swimming in my mind for what seems like forever. Oh and Harry is a pureblood in this story.**

* * *

**Learning to Love**

"So it's all set then?"

Hermione sighed, frustrated with a look of defeat.

"Yes……," she huffed tiredly, "….we have... a….. deal."

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

Rain fell heavily atop the roof of Malfoy Manor. It was an all together dark and gloomy day, though those seemed more common for the Manor after the war ended. Though majestic and a sight to behold, the Manor was daunting and borderline scary- it's inhabitants maybe even scarier. Said inhabitants sat comfortably in one of the Manor's grand rooms, until the sound of hoof beats interrupted the peaceful silence.

"Hey, who is in that carriage that just pulled up to the manor?"

"Shut up, Draco"

Narcissa's voice remained steady and cold-just like her personality. She looked outside and a scowl was instantly lifted to her lips.

"But mum, since father died I am the new head of the house and I deserve to know."

"Head of the house, my ass, you are still my son and will obey me."

Draco muttered angrily under his breath as he stocked off, peeved. He hated women who got the best of him. When he married a woman he would make sure she was dim witted and well endowed – the perfect woman in his opinion. She would do everything he asked of her without question and would adore him no matter what wrong he committed. Perhaps a beautiful blue eyed blonde, maybe a woman with raven hair and exotic eyes, or perhaps a feisty curvy red head- whatever the difference he knew he would have other women besides his wife. He smirked- he could almost picture it. With that image in mind he headed off towards his room.

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

"So you understand our predicament with the new law the ministry has enforced, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa Malfoy took a long drag out of her cigarette before slowly blowing out the smoke in a large dark grey cloud. Her eyes gleamed intensely, aiming to intimidate.

"In my opinion, Blaise, the law is not really a predicament. The mudblood doesn't have to marry my son, just a pureblood."

As if on cue, Hermione Granger stepped into the study and joined Blaise on the couch. Dressed to impress, she wore a short flattering yet modest black dress that rose just a bit above her knees. Its perfect V-neck cut reminded the man and oldest Malofy in the room that she was indeed a woman who possessed feminine wiles that any man would love to experience. Her golden brown hair fell atop her shoulders in soft curls, framing her face in an innocent yet alluring way. A challenging mocking grin upturned the corners of her full pink lips.

"Nice to see you remember me, Narcissa."

"Wretched wench, what gives you the right to call me by my first name."

Hermione took a seat next to Blaise and crossed her arms and legs defensively; tall red heals shimmered to reflect her matching crimson earrings.

"Hmm…..let's see….your family killed my parents, one of my best friends, and countless innocent people because you wanted to feel superior. I believe that gives me the right to call you anything I want," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Listen here you little harlot, you are just a—"

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH, LADIES."

Both women turned to Blaise and his booming voice, shocked at how assertive he could be. He drew a labored breath and closed his eyes.

"Look Hermione, go to your room. I'll be there shortly."

Before giving Narcissa one last glare, Hermione got up and left the room.

Blaise heard Narcissa scoff and then rise.

"Well, ain't she a spitfire," she spat.

Blasie sighed looking longingly at Hermione's retreating figure.

"She…….spits…...fire alright."

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

When Hermione arrived at her room, she couldn't help but gasp. She was amazed and couldn't believe that she would be living in such a luxurious room. It was beautiful. Decorated in a classy sophisticated way, she reveled in its beauty. She launched herself on her bed, letting out a pleasurable sound at the silky soft feel of the cool satin sheets. She then looked up and was shocked. Stars were scattered on the ceiling. Whoever had painted them, painted them to perfection. She looked around her room and couldn't help but notice the celestial look that surrounded her. It was phenomenal.

She had never been one to lead a lavish lifestyle, so this next week staying at the Malfoy Manor seemed a bit surreal.

She sprawled out on the bed and just as quickly as her smile had come, it vanished. Sure she had a week, but she had to make one the biggest decisions of her life in only a week.

She had to pick a husband, a pureblood husband.

The ministry had been noticing that the purebloods were become closer and closer to inbreeding, and they wanted to solve the problem. When they chose her to be the first subject of the new law designed to integrate muggles into pureblood marriages, she was disappointed. She honestly wanted to have a say in the choice of man she wanted marry. After hours of negotiation, they had reached a compromise.

She would have three pureblood wizards to choose from- Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy.

She thought that was an improvement, but she still desired more freedom. She didn't complain then, but now she couldn't bite her tongue. She wanted out of the deal. So far she didn't know who she would choose.

Harry was due to arrive at the manor tomorrow morning and Blaise's suitcases and things were to arrive tonight. She didn't really care about Draco's whereabouts. She knew by process of elimination that Draco wasn't even a choice. She hadn't spoken to Harry since the end of the war and wasn't sure how he was doing. She knew he was in good spirits at least because of the ramblings of his ex-girlfriend Ginny who was expecting her second child with Neville. Other than that not much news had reached her ears.

"I see you like the room."

Hermione turned towards the origin of the voice. It was Blaise, smiling warmly. She had grown to like his smile the more she was around him. It was always so uplifting. After the law had been announced he was appointed to bring her to the manor, but she didn't trust him to at the time. So when she found out about the law she decided to get to know him more. They had spent two weeks living together before they went to the manor.

It was odd and awkward at first, but as time transpired she had found out that they had quite a lot in common. He didn't share her like for the arts because he wasn't any good at them, but he was a good listener and they easily became good friends. His fun loving easy going personality won her trust over in no time.

In those two weeks she had found out that Blaise wasn't the Slytherin monster everyone made him out to be. He was actually just a big softie. He did look intimidating at times, but underneath it all- he was a big sweetheart.

"Yea it's great. Who decorated it? It's absolutely beautiful- so…… unordinary, so……I can't even describe it."

"I know. Drake really did a good job on it."

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Malfoy did this?"

"Yea……Narcissa had him design it."

Hermione scoffed.

"I'm guessing she didn't want to do it, so she made him do it."

Blaise laughed suddenly and Hermione couldn't help but smile. His laugh was so infectious.

"Either way, he did it. So you should thank him when you get the chance."

Hermione sat up and fidgeted a bit.

"I guess….."

Her voice was low and doubtful. Blaise sensed her uneasiness and embraced her, enveloping his whole body around hers. He felt her tense a bit before relaxing.

"I know you feel weird about this law," he stroked her hair tenderly, "but everything is going to be ok," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm here, and I promise everything will turn out ok."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return the smile- even if it was a little forced.

"Knock knock…..am I interrupting anything?"

Hermione turned to see a pair of arrogant silver eyes. She sighed tiredly. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

It was a known fact that everyone had changed after the war, some for the better, some for the worst. With quick observation towards Malfoy, Hermione wasn't sure what kind of change he underwent. He seemed to look the same except maybe a little taller and he seemed to gain a look of maturity. He no longer looked like a little a boy.

"Naw Draco. I was actually about to leave. I need to go run some errands for your mom." Blaise turned his back to Draco to look at Hermione. His eyes were warm and he smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back later. See ya."

Hermione watched Blaise leave and pat Draco on the back as he left the room. She could tell he was close to Draco. She knew they had to be since they had grown up in the same house at Hogwarts and had family ties, but it was still a little hard to believe. She wondered how such a good nice person could be close to such a horrid cruel person like Malfoy.

"So you like the room, huh?"

His voice was smug and above all else arrogant. She could tell he was expecting a statement of her gratitude. Well, he could wait till hell froze over.

Hermione laid back against her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to ignore Malfoy.

"Well someone's acting rude."

Hermione tried her hardest not to get mad or to laugh. Even though he looked mature and seemed mature, she could still hear the pouty little voice of the spoiled fifteen year old boy inside him. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping if she ignored him long enough he would leave. How wrong she was. Her eyes shot open when she felt another weight settle down next to her on the bed.

She turned and was greeted by bright mischievous silver eyes and a haughty grin.

She gasped instinctively and his grin widened.

His eyes were piercing, yet they held a soft glow. It was if he could see right through her. She didn't know whether to feel threatened or aroused or scared. If anything she felt a mixture of all three and it gave her quite a rush.

"You could be a little nicer to me seeing that you are living in my house."

After hearing his mocking tone Hermione came back to her senses. She matched his mocking tone.

"Don't think so momma's boy. As far as I see, this will be your house the day your mother dies."

And just like that Draco was again upset because a woman seemed to get the best of him. His playful mood was instantly lost and a moody scowl controlled his countenance. She resisted the urge to laugh at his sour mood. He was still the self-centered, easily agitated moody Malfoy she remembered from school. Some things never seem to change.

"Whatever, dinner's at seven. Don't be late."

With lazy movements he left her bed. She could tell he was suppressing his anger, but she honestly didn't care. Draco Malfoy mad at her- what else was new?

She turned back to lie on her back and yawned deeply. The trip had really worn her out. Slowly her eyes shut and sleep overwhelmed her.

But she hated to admit- Draco really could decorate a beautiful room.

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT INSUFFERABLE LITTLE WENCH?"

Both Blaise and Draco flinched at Narcissa's harsh tone. It had been quite a while since they had heard her angry to this extent. Narcissa Malfoy was by no means a patient woman. No one with good sense dared cross her. With eyes afire, Narcissa turned to glare at Draco.

"You told her seven, correct?"

Draco cringed and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, mother," he croaked out. She could make the strongest men cower in fear if she willed it so.

She turned back to face forward. She twirled a knife in her hand. Both men gulped uneasily. Dear God, who had put a knife in that woman's hand? She let out an annoyed sigh and pursed her lips.

"Well if the mudblood wants to starve; she can starve," she stabbed the knife into the table threateningly, rose out of her chair, and eyed both men, "I won't have either one of you sneaking her food."

And with an indignant exasperated sigh Narcissa stormed out of the dining room, head up in the typical proud Malfoy way.

Both men let out a breath of relief. The air always seemed to be a little less when Narcissa was mad, especially with a knife.

Draco was the first to recover and speak.

"I can't believe her, purposely not showing up to get mother upset. What a bitch!"

Blaise was quick to react.

"She is NOT a bitch!"

Draco stared at Blaise, a little startled. His hands were clenched and his eyes were narrowed- signs he was mad. Blaise was a large man, a tall man, and definitely a strong man; and as much as Draco hated to admit it- he was much taller AND stronger than him. With that in mind Draco decided to drop the Hermione bashing lest he painfully lose a limb before dinner was over.

"Potter's coming over tomorrow, you know that right?"

Blaise sighed and through clenched teeth and replied, "Of course."

Draco was getting mad. First his mother's outburst, then Blaise's, - tonight wasn't going to well and all because of fucking Granger.

The rest of dinner was eaten in an uncomfortable silence. Draco picked up a forkful of food and slowly chewed.

"_Well tomorrow ought to be 'loads of fun'." _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Don't own the plot yada yada you know the stuff. Um……anyways here's chapter DOS!

* * *

**Learning to Love**

* * *

Hermione was quick and careful not to make a sound as she sneaked her way through Malfoy Manor. She was aiming toward the kitchens; she had woken up feeling like she hadn't eaten in ages from her nap earlier. She hadn't remembered the last time she had felt so ravenous. Tip toeing carefully she went through the large halls and save for the occasional creak of the hard wooden floors, she was a s silent as a mouse. Finally reaching the kitchens with some effort she pushed the heavy entrance door gently striving not to make a sound.

"So this is how a mudblood feeds, she steals like a common thief."

Hermione flinched, recognizing the arrogant voice's origin. She straightened her back, breathed deeply and turned around.

She bit her lip.

"Narcissa, what are you doing up?" She made her voice to sound innocent, but as per usual Narcisaa Malfoy is never fooled.

The blonde haired woman sat comfortably with a plate of what it seemed to be freshly served food. It made Hermione wonder if Narcissa had been expecting her to come to the kitchens.

"Oh no, the question is what are you doing here?" she looked at Hermione with eyes that seemed to be able to burn a hole through her, " Sit."

Hermione sighed and hesitantly took a seat opposite from her. Though in a bad position, Hermione returned Narcissa's intimidating stare. She refused to back down. For a while no one spoke. Instead both women continued to hold each other's gaze, determined to make the other look away. Their staring contest came to an end when Narcissa pushed the plate a food in front of Hermione. At first Hermione stared at the plate, unsure of eating it.

"It's not poisoned mudblood."

Hermione raised a brow questioningly.

Narcissa matched her look and smirked.

"Eat it or starve."

Hermione wanted to prove to her that she didn't need her help. She weighed her options, but her stomach rumbled loudly. Even Narcissa heard it and her smirk widened. Right now Narcissa held the cards. Hermione picked up her fork and twirled it idly before beginning to eat. So what if she were eating Narcissa's food. It didn't necessarily mean that she was bending to her will.

"We don't get along do we, mudblood."

Hermione dropped her fork and it clanked loudly.

"I have a name Narcissa."

Narcissa twirled her hand as if dismissing her comment.

"So it seems. Anyways, I have a proposition for you."

Hermione turned her attention to Narcissa.

Narcissa crossed her arms around her bosom. She shook her head absentmindedly, and sighed. Hermione sensed her next words would be painful and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Dropping her fork she propped her hands on the table in front of her and clasped them together professionally.

"Yes Narcissa?" Hermione asked sweetly. Her sugarcoated voice seemed to agitate Narcissa, and Hermione loved it.

"I propose a temporary truce for the 1 week duration of your stay."

Hermione's expression went blank. She didn't know what to say. The idea clearly wasn't Narcissa's- that was undeniable, but it sounded good none the less. As much as she loved ticking off the oldest Malfoy in the Manor, she knew it'd be easier to live in peace. The pros seemed to outweigh the cons.

"I don't see why not….." Narcissa sighed in relief, until Hermione grinned, "…..under some conditions….."

"Look here mud—"

"I have a damn name, Narcissa!"

Narcissa huffed.

"And I suggest you start using it or I will choose that ass of a son you have on purpose to leave you alone in this godforsaken manor."

That seemed to trigger something in Narcissa. She seemed to lose some of her malice. Her expression softened and Hermione was reminded that Narcissa was a mother who had an deep rooted attachment to her only son above being the intimidating Lady of Malfoy Manor.

"Alright, **Granger**, you will be called by your name, but you cannot choose my son. He is all I have left." She spoke the last part in a lower voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"You have virtually access to everything in the Manor. You stay out of my way; I stay out of yours, deal?"

Hermione eyed Narcissa, looking for some kind of reason to say no, but she found none. Narcissa seemed genuine about the deal and Hermione knew a good deal when she saw it. All in all, what was there to lose?

"Deal."

Narcissa smirked. "Good."

Hermione finished her meal quickly. She was about to leave, when she glanced back at Narcissa through the corner of her eye. Narcissa wasn't as young as she once was, but still managed to appear as the beautiful intimidating woman she had been when Malfoy was only a teenager. However, she didn't seem so at the moment. At the moment she seemed like a woman who had been worn down by years of trial and misfortune. She looked lost and Hermione actually felt sorry for her. She knew she was witnessing a rare moment in time- Narcissa Malfoy actually vulnerable. And like that a little piece of admiration grew inside Hermione for the Malfoy woman.

Hermione walked out of the door, but came back and stuck half her body through the door.

"And Narcissa….."

The oldest Malfoy looked up questioningly.

Hermione smiled genuinely.

"Thanks for the food."

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

Draco Malfoy sat with his best friend, Blaise, on a couch and sighed tiredly. Both men found it hard to be in a good mood once that dammed Harry Potter arrived. He had arrived a few hours ago and all he seemed to do was steal Hermione away and take up all her time. Both Slytherins sat in an uncomfortable miffed silence.

Draco wasn't all together mad, just annoyed. He knew Potter was a contender, if you could call it that, in the law's husband options, but there are also two others listed in the law's rules. Just because he already had ties to Granger didn't mean that he was the obvious choice for her to pick. For a moment he considered trying to get picked on purpose to show that Harry wasn't going to get picked outright. Plus the sweet victory over Potter would be more than self-satisfying, but then he remembered to gain that victory meant marrying the muggle and when Malfoys married there was no way out.

"Hermione deserves better than Potter."

Draco looked up surprised at Blaise. What had goaded Blaise to say that escaped Draco. Nevertheless, he humored Blaise.

"Oh and why is that?"

Draco watched Blaise intensely. He seemed to go in a thoughtful state. He no longer seemed like the large daunting man that he was, but just a man lost in his thoughts. Draco had never seen him like this, and in all honesty it startled him. Blaise was more of a brawns over brains kind of guy.

"Hermione…." He said her name like she was a precious jewel, "……she's special; she deserves someone great, someone who can make her happy."

Draco wanted to laugh, but restrained himself. Granger- actually worth something? Ha! What a bunch of crap. But Draco was curious, why was Blaise feeling all this for the muggle, anyway?

"What is so great about the girl, Blaise?"

"She's not a girl, Drake, she's a woman. She's beautiful with that soft hair of hers, those mischievous deep hazel eyes, those lips that always seemed to wish to be kissed, and those deliciously long legs. She's smart beyond belief. She's funny and kind and….and perfect. She's amazing……."

Draco was rendered speechless.

He couldn't even begin to fathom a response. What was he supposed to say? He didn't even have the nerve to rebuke Blaise's statements. He merely sat there with his mouth ajar. He watched Blaise rise and noticed the determination that flooded his eyes. He had his fists clenched at his sides and he stood straight. Draco knew enough about Blaise's body language to know that that meant Blaise was about was about to go through with something he had been planning for a long time, something that took a lot of nerve to do.

That was when Blaise turned to Draco, eyes resolute.

"I'm going to take Hermione out tonight."

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

It was now eleven o' clock at night, about four and a half hours since Blaise and Hermione had left, and honest to God Draco was pissed off. The saddest part was that he didn't even know why. He couldn't quite pinpoint the origin of his annoyance, but he had faint idea that it had to do with Granger. She seemed to be the origin of all his annoyance these days.

He stared at his ceiling with his arms surrounding his head, deep in thought. He knew he should just call one of his many girlfriends to get his mind off whatever was getting him mad, but he couldn't bring himself to pick up his phone let alone dial. For the first time in the 25 years he had lived it seemed wrong to call them. He sat back on his bed, defeated.

His defeat rapidly grew to anger. How dare Granger's presence make it wrong to call up girls and have a one night stand with them! How dare she do that without even knowing it. Jumping out of bed he began to pace. What were she and Blaise even doing anyway? What the hell could they be doing that takes up nearly five hours.

'_She's probably fucking him.'_

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Could that be what they were doing? Is that why he was annoyed? Couldn't he stand the thought of knowing that they were possibly having sex? He was about to further his assumption, when he heard voices.

He cautiously opened his door a crack to see what was happening in the hall. He strained his eyes down the hall and spied Hermione and Blaise, in fact very close together. They seemed to be talking, or at least from his view they were, that is until he saw Blaise wrap an arm around Hermione's waist and bring her close, pelvis to pelvis. He then saw her bring a hand to his cheek and caress it lightly.

Draco wasn't sure what was he was feeling, but it was unsettling. He didn't like it. His chest throbbed painfully. He didn't like how close Hermione willingly put herself against Blaise. He didn't like how Blaise was whispering things that made her grin impishly. He didn't like any of it at all. He held his breath when Blaise leaned low to kiss her. He thought she would push him away and yell at him for even daring to try to kiss her, but as unpredictable as she was she didn't. He cringed when he saw her connect her arms around his neck and kiss him back. His stomach lurched when he saw them break apart and still remain close. With their foreheads together he watched them speak their parting words before giving one last intimate embrace and then part ways. He didn't have to look to know Hermione was smiling as she slipped into her room.

Once he saw her disappear into her room, he shut his door and sank to floor. He knew what he saw, but he still couldn't believe it. It was like his brain couldn't register as it something that would actually happen. He was about to rise when he spied the corner of a book hidden under his bed. Narrowing his brows he picked up the book.

He then got up and laid back on his bed. Unbeknownst to him, he smiled as he realized the book was his Hogwarts yearbook. It, of course, had magical qualities. One of them specifically was that it could show any one of the seven years the owner spent at Hogwarts. It was thin, yet held seven years of memories and adventures Draco had been involved in.

"Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Year 1."

And with a bright light his yearbook opened by itself, showing pictures of his class when they were only 11 years old. He looked at a picture of himself and laughed openly. He had almost forgotten how his hair was styled back then. Back then his father said if it was gelled back, he would look dignified, like a real Malfoy. He grinned, judging from the picture it looked more dork-ish. He scanned a few other pictures: Lovegood, Longbottom, Potter, Brown, Weasely, and then his eyes fell on Hermione's picture.

He stopped smiling and his expression grew curious.

That was back when he used to make fun of her teeth and her wild hair. He unintentionally sighed. That was when she looked so innocent, maybe even a little cute. He remembered learning she was defiant even back then. Always burying her head in books she would hide from people. Though so young he could see the undeniable passion buried in those bright hazel eyes of hers.

He then said the words to see his fourth year at Hogwarts. He smirked proudly. That was the year he had really began to rebel against his father. The first step was letting his hair grow out. He liked it and had loved that the girls had liked it. He slid to Hermione's picture instinctively and smiled. The 14 year old version of herself smiled back radiantly. Maybe some of the things Blaise had said were true. She may not be beautiful in a conventional sort of way, but she had a way of catching his attention and her smile had a way of lifting a smile to his lips without even being there.

He turned the page and came to the pictures that had been taken at the Yule ball. He had to admit she did look enchanting in that dress. He remembered he had seen her having a good time and Krum had somehow gotten her to loosen up and dance. Her happiness seemed to make her glow that night.

Finally he came to their seventh year. He found her picture easily and looked her over thoroughly. She was pretty, definitely. That was undeniable, she was even close to beautiful…….. With the back of his hand, he touched her picture gently. Her hair was curled prettily, golden brown waves framing her face attractively. Her eyes were bright and captivating and she wore a small smile. Her lips curled up appealingly and he couldn't help but be captivated by her. She had been dating Weasely that year. It didn't bother him then, but it did a little now. His chest throbbed dully, kind of like it had when Blaise was kissing her, but not quite as extreme.

He laid the book on his nightstand and sighed. Those were hard times, the duration of the war, he thought. It was when every move of his family had been monitored very carefully by Voldemort. In that time he had done a lot of changing, both body wise and character wise. Now he was working on getting rid of his prejudice, but it proved to be harder than he thought. It was just very difficult to get rid of a belief that was literally beaten into you for many years. Deciding not to dwell on the matter, he got ready for bed and was about to turn out the lights when he heard voices again from down the hall. However, these voices were harsh and muffled, like two people were trying to conceal that they were arguing. He looked over at his clock.

1:47a.m.

'_Who the hell is arguing at this time of night?'_

He opened his door and followed the voices the voices to Hermione's door. He recognized Hermione voice easily, it was her angry voice, and God knows he had heard an earful of that at Hogwarts. He discretely looked through her door's key hole and saw Potter. He whispered a spell so he could hear them more clearly.

"You don't have the right to tell me who I can pick, Harry."

"I know that! But the Slytherins? Honestly….."

"Yes, honestly. Blaise is charming and sweet and—"

"Not right for you."

He could hear her sigh.

Mumbling an enchantment he turned himself intangible to go through the door and see the scene more visibly. Like a ghost he passed through the door and hid in the corner of Hermione's room. This spell made it perfectly easy to eavesdrop.

He watched as Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, defensively. It was plain to see she felt uncomfortable.

"Harry, I have three men to pick from, not just you."

Her words held a soft fierceness, as if she were restraining herself from yelling.

This seemed to make Harry more upset.

"**I! I AM** the obvious choice, Hermione! Can't you see that?" He waved his arms in the air dramatically and was constantly pointing to himself as if he were the most important person present in the room. To any passerby it would look like he was just having a hissy fit.

His voice was harsh and strained. Draco had never heard anything like except maybe from his father. It annoyed him and seemed to upset Hermione.

"At least don't pick Draco."

Draco could visibly see Hermione become tense.

"He's not even a choice," her voice trembled slightly, "I couldn't pick him even if I wanted to."

Draco took a little offense at her first statement, then grew curious after hearing her following statement.

If anything her answer seemed to get Harry more edgy. He grabbed a hold of her arms roughly that even Draco could tell he was hurting her from the corner of the room. He saw Hermione wince slightly, but knew she wouldn't show that she was in pain. She was too proud. Nevertheless it became more obvious that Harry was hurting her, because her arm was already starting to bruise and change color. Plus, the small tear that threatened to fall, gave her away.

Draco saw Harry force Hermione close to him. He brought her close much like Blaise did, but he was more violent and demanding. Instead of seeing Hermione happy, he could tell she was nervous. He had to strain his ears to hear Harry's next words.

"You will forget them, or else."

**-- -- --**

**-- -- --**

It was about two hours after Harry and Hermione's _'spat'_ and Draco was still silently hiding in her room. After Harry delivered his threat, Draco decided to stick around a bit. She looked so stressed, that he actually felt some apathy for her. It somehow didn't seem right to leave her alone. He heard her silently cry into her pillow until she cried herself to sleep, and he felt bad. He hated when women cried.

'_And they say I'm an ass. Potter seems to beat me for that title.'_

When he was sure she was asleep, he canceled his invisiblility/intagibility charm. Walking towards her bed, he sat on its edge and examined her. She slept on her side, obviously troubled. He slowly reached over to her silent sleeping form. The more he looked at her, the more the qualities Blaise had mentioned seemed apparent about her. He gently reached over to run a hand through her hair. Though askew and messy, she could still draw him to her. It was just as soft and silky as it looked. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to better see her face. Even distressed and unaware of her surroundings, she was still alluring.

Faint streaks from her tears could be seen on her cheek. He smiled sadly. She wore a small frown as she slept and her breathing was a tad uneven, as if she trapped in a bad dream. He stroked her cheek softly and smiled at the softness of her skin. He delved low to place a kiss on her forehead. He wasn't sure what possessed him to kiss her, but it seemed almost natural to do. Her breathing leveled after he kissed her, though she stirred a bit and he froze.

"Mmmm……...Blaise…." she murmured before turning on her other side, giving Draco her back.

Suddenly his pity for her vanished and a new feeling emerged. He couldn't quite describe it.

'_It surely isn't jealously'_; he reasoned…….'_just a bit of anger….or something…..'_

* * *

**Review please.**

* * *


End file.
